Research with neurotoxins has been invaluable in the study of disorders of the central nervous system. A great deal of knowledge into how neuronal pathways normally function has been gained from experiments in which the pathways have been destroyed by the administration of specific neurotoxins to experimental animals. Moreover this line of research has provided insight into the disease states in humans in which the same neuronal pathways are injured. In experimental animals the destructive effects of the neurotoxins, regardless of the neurotransmitter system or systems that they affect, are usually dependent upon the least two major steps. The first is the relatively selective interaction of the neurotoxin with some particular group of cells. The second is a subsequent chemical reaction that the neurotoxin undergoes or that the neurotoxin induces which is ultimately responsible for destroying the cells. The goal of the conference is to bring together researchers who work with several different neurotoxins. The similarities and differences by which the various neurotoxins are destroying cells will be actively discussed. The organizers believe this conference will be unique and will bring together in one room researchers in several different disciplines, working with several different neurotoxins. This has never been done before. There have, for example, been conferences on dopaminergic neurotoxins, on serotonergic neurotoxins, on cholinergic neurotoxins and on excitotoxins. But never before has there been a conference which will focus on research with all of these diverse neurotoxins. Also, the potential role of these neurotoxins in causing idiopathic neurodegenerative disorders including Parkinsonism, Huntington's Disease and Alzheimer's Disease will be a focus of the conference.